


Salad Facts

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Alex love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, because he is adorable, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the event where the farmer found him staring at his bookshelf, Alex started studying more and finally decided to show off what he learned to the farmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't written anything since the last fanfic so this may be a bit jumbled. Alex talked about wanting to talk about "phil-o-so-phy", but it never happened so I came up with this.

Alex waited nervously under the tree by his house and tried to snap himself out of it. He shouldn’t be nervous, he saw the farmer every day, but today was different he reminded himself. It had already been weeks since his encounter with the farmer about his books. The farmer was so supportive, and even though Alex was so down on himself, the farmer made him feel better, and want to do better. Right then, Alex decided to go to the library to ask Penny and Elliott for some help with his situation. He asked Elliott for help, not only because he was smart, but also because he remembered how often the farmer would spend time with him and how the farmer even had a copy of his latest book. Alex wanted to ask Elliott what the farmer found interesting, or what they enjoyed talking about. On the same day, he remembered the two giving him even more books to read when he got home. Yay.  
Finally, the day came when he was finally confident enough with what they taught him and everything he read on Wikipedia to show off what he learned to the farmer, so he asked them to meet him there the next day after they finished their chores so they could hang out, of course the farmer was happy for the invitation.  
You can do this, Alex told himself as he checked the notes he scribbled on his hands. Hey, I can’t remember everything, he told himself when he wrote them down. Finally, the farmer arrived and Alex suddenly mumbled something about watering crops properly.  
The farmer raised an eyebrow, “What was that?” Alex wanted to kick himself, he cleared his throat, “I-I said what’s up,” no he didn’t. The farmer just smiled and said they were fine and really happy that Alex invited them to hang out. “I’m just glad you weren’t too busy” Alex mumbled, too shy to say it out loud. “Are you hungry?” He suddenly burst out before the farmer could respond, “Let’s go get you something to eat. You’ve been working all week, let’s go!” Alex was practically shoving the farmer towards the Saloon.  
At the Saloon, Alex ordered some Spaghetti for himself. He remembered Emily mentioning that the farmer bought Salad all the time so he ordered that for them. As the farmer dug in, Alex forgot everything he learned and all he could remember were Salad facts he looked up. “So uh, did you know that Salad comes from the Latin word “herba salta” or “salted herbs,” because the greens were usually seasoned with dressings containing lots of salt?”  
“Oh really?” the farmer started, “That’s cool.” Alex could tell that the farmer thought he was being weird, but he couldn’t stop.  
“And-and uh Lettuce was first eaten by the ancient kings of Persia,” the farmer hummed and Alex just kept going. “The ancient Greeks and Romans thought that eating lettuce helped you to have a good night’s sleep.” Somebody stop me. He glanced at his hands but they sweat so much that the words were all smudged. Oh no. “And in ancient Egypt, lettuce was considered to be a powerful aphrodisiac and was thus sacred to the fertility god.” The farmer raised their eyebrow “I mean- uh I” Alex was beet red. Of all the things you could have remembered!  
“Alex, are you alright?” the farmer finally asked, “You’ve been acting weird all day.”  
Alex sighed, “Since that time we talked in my room, I started taking lessons with Penny and Elliott so we could talk like I said, but all I can remember are facts about Salad.” Alex couldn’t even look at the farmer now, “Sorry, you must think I’m an idiot.”  
The farmer suddenly burst out laughing, much like how they did back in his room, “That’s so sweet!” they said between laughs, Alex couldn’t help but smile a little, “You’re adorable!” They suddenly stopped, “I-I uh”  
Alex was surprised by that, “I mean,” The farmer cleared their throat, “I just, I think you’re great, and I think it’s awesome how you did this,”  
“Well I told you that I wanted to get smarter, I actually already read most of the books on my shelf.” Alex said proudly, “And, I wanted to impress you,” he said, too quiet for the farmer to hear,  
“So tell me something else you learned!” The farmer said, hoping Alex was more relaxed.  
“Um, many salads, with a prepared dressing, have more calories than a double cheeseburger or pizza.” Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that happened. I got the facts from http://saladplanet.com/30-interesting-and-fun-facts-about-salad/


End file.
